Human Heart
by Izillama
Summary: An eclipse gets Inuyasha stuck in Kagome's time as a human. Will certain feelings he has for her get out? (One Shot Story)


Shippou- *bounces onto the stage and reads* Disclaimer! I, meaning Izi, don't own Inuyasha. *laughs* Yeah, I think it'd be a miracle if any girl could do that. Doncha think, Inuyasha? Inuyasha- *walks grudgingly onto the stage* Yeah, yeah, whatever. Shippou- *studies disclaimer* Hmm, since it's a disclaimer, how come she only said she didn't own you? I mean, what? Does she own me? I don't think so. Inuyasha- *sighs* No, you moron. She means she doesn't own our show. Shippou- *bounces happily* Wow! We have a show!? What's it called? Kagome- *strides out onto the stage* Inuyasha. Inuyasha- Whadda you want? Shippou- What's it called? Kagome- Inuyasha. Shippou- Right we heard that part. But what's the show called. Kagome- *sighs* Inuyasha. Shippou- *annoyed* Ok! Got it! Now what's the show. *Kagome suddenly rips the necklace off of Inuyasha's neck, throws it on Shippou and yells "sit". Poor Shippou*  
  
Rated: PG-13 (heated love scenes, explicit language) Author's Notes: I love reading romance fics, so I wanted to write one. So, here you go. If I happen to decide to write a lemon, I'll warn you. WARNING: I have an odd vision of love. If you're under the age of 14, this might be a bit mature for you. (What was the point of that warning? I'm under 18 and I read yaoi!) (But *ahem* you don't know that)  
  
Human Heart  
  
Kagome's scent washed over the valley in the night, making the noses of sensitive demons and half-demons alike perk up at the flavor. The scent traveled through the villages and groves and thickets all over the countryside, dissipating outwardly as it moved until it couldn't be sensed at all. But demons, despite the alluring smell, had other things on their minds this evening, and many turned a blind nose. Though they could smell, they couldn't care. However, as the scent washed through a nearby forest surrounding the well, one half-demon in particular was aroused from his slumber, and he jumped from his tree drunkenly to follow the smell. He hurried through the forest, trees flashing by him at lightning speed. Where was Kagome? He needed to find her! Her scent drove him mad until his nose led him to the well. He bared his teeth, "Such a female will be mine. All mine. I will have her for myself. I will f." Suddenly, Inuyasha woke up. He found himself leaning over the well, staring down into it. He felt drool slide over his chin, and blood swell to his extremities. Had he done it again? He had sleep run again, following the scent of Kagome. Inuyasha found that he had done this every night for a week since she had left his era. Kagome had needed to take tests, and Inuyasha had been told to stay. But he hadn't. Following his instinct to protect her, Inuyasha had launched himself through the well every evening to her time. He had stealthily crept to her window, crouching on her sill as she slept, watching her intently with curious yellow eyes. He had made sure she was safe. Tonight was no different. Without hesitating, he jumped, watching the swirl of stars pass him by. Then, his bare feet hit the well bottom in her time, and he jumped out. Slowly, he slid open the door to the well house and looked out with a cool gaze at the compound of her home. It was a slim crescent moon here tonight, too. And, Inuyasha thought in dismay, he would turn into a human again the following night. It was that time again. Quietly, he padded across the compound and stopped to look longingly up at Kagome's window, 'Why do I do this every night? What am I afraid of?' But he didn't ponder for very long. Taking a breath, he sprung up to her window as he had done so many nights before. Inside she lay, still dressed and holding a book that she had been studying intently before falling asleep. Her eyes were shut serenely, and her mouth was ever so slightly open. Inuyasha stared for a minute, his hair whisked out in the breeze of the warm night. He was content to see she was all right. But, then again, he wasn't. Doing what he dared, Inuyasha stepped slowly into her room, his feet tenderly curling at the feel of soft carpet. He slowly shut the window behind him. There was a draft. Then, he turned off her light, which had been left on for studying. Inuyasha crouched down now to the same level as her face. She was so happy whenever he saw her in her own time. So, he had come to accept that he wouldn't always be able to kidnap her back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard her breath, and he felt them arch forward to listen. Her breath was like the hum of some sacred instrument; calming and peaceful. With half-lidded eyes, he leaned towards her face, 'Do I dare?' Carefully, he reached out a clawed finger towards her, then retracted it. To touch her. All he wanted to do was touch her. It was a strange impulse, but he felt it. However, he also felt that, if he touched her, he would somehow corrupt her. And, there certainly wasn't enough room left in the world for more heartless relations between humans and demons, no matter how much of a demon he or she was. 'These emotions. I feel them because of the changing moon.' It was true. The closer the moon came to becoming new, the more Inuyasha felt human. Now, as if he had been hurt in some way, he recoiled from her bed, bounding backward in a swift leap and landing just as soundlessly. He stared at her again, crouched on all fours and very aware of his surroundings. But he again all too soon came to the realizations just as he had all the other nights that week. To reiterate, demons and humans could never coincide peacefully. Inuyasha sighed and stood and he was about to leave. But Kagome suddenly woke up. It was slow at first. Her eyes fluttered and she murmured sleepily. Then, her gaze rested upon Inuyasha, who stood still as a statue, faced towards the window, eyes on the floor. At first, Kagome thought Inuyasha was just a figment of her imagination, of her dreams. Then, she realized he was real. Slowly, she sat up, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Inuyasha turned, embarrassed to be caught in a situation like this, "I. uh." He groped for the words, some excuse. But she caught on to his true feelings, "You came to check on me. Thanks." Blankly, he stared at her. Then, he turned away defiantly and said a little bit louder than she would have liked, "Yeah, well somebody has to keep an eye on you!" She flinched for a second at the loud noise, then smiled, "Again, thanks." Then, she patted the bed at her side, "Inuyasha? Would you like to si. oh." She indicated the bed instead, glad she hadn't said the "sit" command. Inuyasha was glad too, and grateful. But, he still felt uncomfortable. So, instead, he sat on the floor, facing her and tucking his arms inside of his kimono as he usually did when feeling defiant or pensive or uncomfortable. She laughed and, sleepily, slid down to the floor to kneel in front of him, "You really care, don't you?" Inuyasha shrugged, "Well, it's not like I don't." They sat in silence for a second, then she sighed and looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, "Inuyasha. have you been coming to check on me these past nights?" Inuyasha tensed and also looked down, "Maybe." "Why?" He shrugged and looked into her deep blue eyes, "I guess I was worried about you. That's all." Then, before he knew what was going on, Kagome was leaning forward towards him, cuddling into his chest and giving him a hug. She yawned, "Inuyasha." He cocked his head, "Kagome?" He noticed that her hair smelled wonderfully of flowers, unlike when she spent time in his era. She was clean and happy, and he wondered at her next request, "Inuyasha. Hold me like this. until I fall asleep. Ok?" It was a request she expected a positive answer to, and didn't give him much time to think. So, instead of just shrugging her off, he embraced her, wrapping one clawed hand around her neck and placing it on the back of her head like a support, "Sure." Then, when she was about to fall asleep, he gathered her up into his lap and held her as a child, shifting himself so that he leaned against her bed. And so, he too finally fell asleep.  
  
There was a ringing in Inuyasha's head. He heard it, but his brain didn't respond to it. It was just another pointless noise. Just then, he felt a slap in the face. literally. He quickly opened his eyes, "Huh?" Kagome was standing above him, steaming, "You creep! You held me like that all night, didn't you!?" Inuyasha cocked his head and quickly retorted, "Well, what was I supposed to do!? I couldn't just throw ya off like that and wake you up!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "Great! Now I'm going to smell like you all day!" Inuyasha bolted upward and stood incredulously, "Smell!? Are you saying that I stink!?" Now, Kagome threw her hands up in the air angrily, "Ok, forget it! I'm going to take a shower. Go downstairs and tell mom to have breakfast ready for me." Inuyasha started to answer then went another route, "What am I, your servant? And oh, wait, whoa! Hang on! If I go downstairs, then they'll think I slept with you!" "You did sleep with me!" Lightning flashed between them. Then, Inuyasha turned away and crossed his arms, "Fine! I'll make sure your breakfast is ready! Go get cleaned up, Kagome. May the gods forbid you smell like me!" Then, he stomped off. Kagome kept steaming long after he'd left, "That moron!"  
  
Kagome's mom stood at the counter making breakfast. The radio was turned on playing cheery, morning music, and Souta sat at the table already eating. Their mother turned, "Hmm, now where could Kagome be?" Just then, Inuyasha cautiously burst into the room. He was actually surprised that he knew where the kitchen was. Carefully, he stepped into the room, his bare feet hitting the cold, tile floor. Souta immediately piped up, "Wow, Inuyasha! Mom, Inuyasha's here!" Kagome's mom smiled jovially, "So he is! Inuyasha, would you care to join us for breakfast?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, 'What's up with these people? A half-demon from the middle ages walks into their kitchen, and they ask if he wants to join them for breakfast?' But she shrugged and mumbled, "Sure." Then, before he knew it, he was sitting at the table wolfing down a strange food called "pancakes". His eyes widened in surprise at this, "Hey, this ain't half bad." Kagome's mom continued to smile, "I'm glad you like it!" Souta reached out and handed Inuyasha a bottle containing some thick, amber liquid, "Here. It'll make it taste better." Inuyasha doubted it could get any better but, sure enough, the liquid was sweet and very palatable. When he had eaten three plates, Inuyasha finally drank a glass of water and smiled, "I'm stuffed. That was great." Just then, Kagome burst into the room, "Mom, I'm ready for breakf. Inuyasha!" He stared at her, "What?" Inuyasha saw her eye begin to spaz, "You stayed for breakfast?" He shrugged, "Yeah? So what?" And then, Kagome's mom said exactly the wrong thing, "Oh Kagome, dear. I didn't know you were still here, otherwise I would've made you breakfast." Kagome wheeled on Inuyasha again, "What!? And you didn't tell her to have breakfast for me either!? Great, now I'm going to be late for school!" He stood up to his full height, "Well maybe if you weren't so stuck up about things like this and were a bit nicer I'd remember!" It was then that Inuyasha began to feel strange. He stopped his arguing and a look of enlightenment came over his face that made Kagome stare. He felt his stomach tense and writhe, and then every cell of his being began to tingle. It was like every time in which he went through his transformation to human form. 'But, that should be tonight. I never do it during the day!' And then, he tensed up even more as he saw the sunlight outside begin to disappear, "What?" Kagome looked outside, "Oh! Today's the day of that really cool eclipse they've been talking about! The sun is supposed to stay eclipsed all day!" Again, Inuyasha paled. Then, he cursed, "Oh, shit!" And so, he began to run to the well. Kagome ran with him, the concern that he loved so much back in her voice, "What's going on?!" He talked quickly but ran slowly so that she could keep up, "I always revert back to my human form during an eclipse, which is usually just for an hour. But I don't want to be stuck all day like one! And I'm going to be stuck as a human tonight already anyway! If I can get back to the well before the transformation." He let her figure out the rest. But it was already too late. The sun suddenly disappeared and he fell dormant, standing still and in wait. Just then, the tingle returned and he groaned, "No." Then, he felt the transformation occur. His ears disappeared and he painfully grew human ones. His claws went away to reveal weak human fingernails. He saw his hair change and felt his bones give way under the weight of his demon acquired muscle. And then, he was human again. Like all the other times she had seen him in his human form, Kagome looked at him with tender eyes, feeling pity towards his plight. Then, she slunk forward and grabbed his hands; they were rougher than they normally were, "Inuyasha, are you all right?" As usual, she gasped at his now blackened eyes as they looked toward her. His voice was calmer, but he was still Inuyasha, "I won't be able to leave until morning now. I'm sorry for all this trouble." She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Inuyasha? Would you like to come to school with me today?" He cocked his head, "School?" She smiled, still sorry about his dilemma, but now she had new fire, "Yes! I can say you're a visiting student. You're stuck here anyway. So, what do you say?" Inuyasha thought and mused, "School."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the two of them walked down the darkened streets together hand in hand. Inuyasha felt nervous, shifty. and downright uncomfortable. In the quickest display of negotiations ever, Kagome had convinced her mom to call and notify the school that Kagome was bringing a "friend" and also called down the street from the shrine to ask if they could borrow a uniform from one of the neighbors. Then, Souta had helped Inuyasha dress and they were off (after Kagome's mom had spun Inuyasha's hair into a quick braid). He walked along side Kagome feeling stupid and out of place. And, every so often a car would loudly go by and he would jump. Inuyasha was more used to going about Tokyo by jumping, not by foot. As they were standing and waiting to cross a street, Inuyasha's newly weakened ears picked up the sound of giggles, and he turned and dumbly stared at a group of younger girls. They all waved to him and smiled coquettishly, and he only stopped looking when Kagome pulled him away. Passing by a shop, Inuyasha stood transfixed on the moving picture boxes inside, which all featured little men and women talking about the eclipse. But Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from this, too, "We'll stop and look later. Come on, we'll be late." And soon, they were at her school. From the time they passed the front gates to the time they made it to the principal's office, almost every girl they passed flirted with Inuyasha. And, Kagome began to feel just a little bit more than jealous. In fact, she gave one girl such a cold stare that she could have swore one of the nearby teachers had felt the evil vibe of the reincarnated priestess. Before they entered the principal's office, Kagome quickly went over all Inuyasha had to know, and then they entered. The principal sat at his desk and Kagome bowed, "Principal. this is my visiting friend, Inuyasha. My mother called and spoke to you earlier?" The principal nodded, "Yes, yes, she did. Usually we don't allow visiting students, but in your case I'll make an exception. We've rarely had a student with so many ailments such as yourself." Kagome felt her face redden at this and groped for Inuyasha to push him forward. But he wasn't there and she frantically turned around, looking for him. He was studying a map and placing a now human finger on the country of Japan, "Whoa, Japan is this small? And what's this thing? The United States of America. Hm. That's a stupid name for a country." Kagome turned to explain, but the principal winked and said hastily, "Your mother told me he wasn't quite right in the head. It's all right." Then, he sent them to class.  
  
Though Inuyasha was human now, he was still as tall and beefy as ever. When Kagome had shown him his seat, he had uncomfortably squeezed into it, grunting with the effort to sit straight and not want to jump down on the floor Indian-style. Angrily, he looked all about him as his new classmates. The boys were eyeing him oddly and the girls were all smiling and giggling. 'Geez, I feel like such a loser.' Just then, Kagome elbowed him and sat down next to him, "Cheer up. It'll all turn out fine." Even though his nose wasn't as sensitive, Kagome's scent was still imprinted in his brain. He smelled her as she sat down next to him, and practically tumbled off his chair towards her to get a stronger whiff. Just then, Kagome's small group of friends came over. Inuyasha kept his head down, knowing that they would begin flirting with him, too. But, just the opposite happened. The one with glasses suddenly covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh, Kagome! Is this the guy that's keeping you and Hojo apart!?" Inuyasha growled dangerously and he heard Kagome laugh, "No, no! He's just a friend, guys. My mom and his go way back." "What's with his hair? It's all greasy and matted." "Yeah, doesn't he ever bathe?" Inuyasha snapped at this and stood up, yelling without thinking, "Look! Just because I come from a place that doesn't have baths, doesn't mean I'm not clean!" The three girls recoiled at this and he heard Kagome sigh, "Inuyasha. sit dow. Oops!" Inuyasha crashed back to his chair, feelings his tailbone strain under the pressure. He held his tongue between his teeth to keep from cursing. When Kagome's friends went away, she leaned over to him and whispered, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" He was about to yell at her when her teacher walked in, who looked utterly surprised to see Kagome in class. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, 'And so, the boredom begins.'  
  
And he was right. After a few hours, Inuyasha's mind was afloat in a sea of knowledge. His little boat heaved upon waves of chemistry and calculus, history and language. Inuyasha was just beginning to nod off mid- lecture when Kagome nudged him and whispered, "Don't worry. Phys Ed is in ten minutes. You'll make it." Inuyasha cocked his head, having no idea what the hell she was talking about. But he stuck out the ten minutes anyway and finally uncoiled from his chair gratefully as a bell rang. He held his back, "No wonder humans in this era are in such bad condition! They only exercise their minds." Kagome laughed, "Yeah, well don't worry, Inuyasha! You'll like this next class. Phys Ed!" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, "Translation.?" Kagome thought, "Um. we're going outside to play and run around. Does that sound fun?" Inuyasha perked up at this, but again became glum as Kagome thrust him into the boy's locker room. About thirty guys stood around in there getting changed into their outfits. They were all laughing and joking around as Inuyasha entered, but they immediately got quiet. Slowly, Inuyasha walked to the back of the locker room with his head pointed to the floor. This was humiliating! Inuyasha opened the bag that Kagome had given him and took out the gym uniform inside. Then, he began to change. But he didn't feel very comfortable. Though he was human like everyone else now, he still felt like he had his demonic form to hide and didn't like changing in front of other people. It kind of reminded him of one time with Miroku: [Miroku sank down into the hot springs, even daring to submerge his wind-tunnel hand. He sighed and arched his head back, "Wonderful." Inuyasha sat on the edge, watching as Shippou jumped in to join Miroku as well. They had no shame. Suddenly, Miroku spoke up, "Inuyasha, won't you join us?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, "No way!" Shippou bounced and splashed in the water, "But it's really nice, Inuyasha! Come on, I'll even help you wash your back!" Inuyasha arched one eye, "Um. I don't think so." Shippou was disappointed, but he still swam away happily. Miroku, never opening his eyes, asked, "Inuyasha, what do you have to hide from us? You never choose to bathe along side Shippou or myself. Is there something you wish to remain secret?" Inuyasha fumed but refused to answer. Finally, Miroku shifted closer to Inuyasha, "Well? What is it? You shouldn't look too different from myself." Inuyasha sighed, "You forget, monk, that I'm not a human. And, in Shippou's case, I'm not a demon. I'm one of those. odd beings in the middle." Miroku seemed surprised, "So? What do you have to hide?" Just then, he came to some sort o f perverted realization, "Oh my god! You mean to say you're so messed up that you don't even have the organ with which to seduce a woman!? Ghastly! I wondered why you've yet to jump Kagome." Inuyasha growled, "Hey, lay off! It's nothing like that! Hey, wait. What do you mean you wondered why I've never jumped Kagome?! Have you been having hentai thoughts again!?" Miroku sighed and drank a small sip of sake, "Yes, I knew it. You're afraid of scaring Kagome off on her first time. If you'd like, I could break her." "You won't lay a finger on her, monk!"] Inuyasha blinked. Somehow, during that bizarre memory, he had gotten up the courage to dress. He now sat on the bench in his sweats and thought angrily, 'That monk has no idea what he was asking. I think I'd end up scaring him if he ever saw.' Inuyasha thought on his for a little longer, then stood up and made his way out of doors. Even though the sun was covered and the world was dark, it was still warm out. Inuyasha was just looking through the mass of talking kids for Kagome when she suddenly snuck up behind him, "Hi, Inuyasha!" Slowly, he turned and immediately felt like the world had gone mad in this late era. Kagome wore nothing but a white t-shirt, tennis shoes, and what looked like a pair of tight red panties. He looked down and checked out her sculpted legs, realizing that, like Miroku and Shippou, Japanese girls must've had no shame when it came to exposing themselves. Kagome saw that he was looking down at her legs and she narrowed her eyes, saying dangerously, "If I were you, I'd avert my eyes right now while I still have them." Inuyasha's eyes snapped elsewhere; her chest. He could see how big it was, and drooled as he watched it heave to her breaths. Finally, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, muttering under her breath, "You perv." On the other side of the campus, Kagome gave Inuyasha what looked like a huge, bulky leather glove and pointed to the field opposite a tall metal fence, "Here, we're playing baseball. Now go out there and catch the ball if it comes to you." Inuyasha cocked his head, "What?" "Just go!" Then, she pushed him and he wandered aimlessly out into the field. When he turned around, he saw that Kagome had put on one of the strange gloves too and was standing behind a person with a club. She looked quite delectable squatting down like that, he mused. Suddenly, he saw a hard white ball go flying towards Kagome. Inuyasha called out for her to be careful. After all, as a human he no longer had the speed with which to save her. But, the guy with the club intersected the ball at the last second and it went flying through the air. Inuyasha saw the guy begin to run and Kagome sprung up, "Catch it, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up, "Huh?" Then, he watched as the ball closed in on his head. and hit with surprising force. He heard all the kids flinch and, next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes and Kagome stood over him. She placed a hand on his head with concern, "Are you all right?" Inuyasha groaned, "I wanna go back home."  
  
"Now, now, now. Let's see. Ah! Mr. Inuyasha, perhaps you'd like to tell us all the causes for the Meiji Restoration?" Inuyasha looked up, "What?" Kagome slapped her hand to her face. Here they went again. Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, as he'd learned to do, "I. uh. what was that again?" Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention. The teacher began to explain and Inuyasha suddenly interrupted, "What? Ya mean to say Japan switched over to dem-o-cracy, just like that huge, stupidly named United States of America? When'll that happen?" "Pardon?" Inuyasha flinched, realizing he was talking in the wrong tense again. Kagome stood up with a quick save, "I'm sorry, sir. What Inuyasha means is that they haven't covered the Meiji Restoration in his class yet. He doesn't know much about it." The teacher understood and picked on some other poor kid. Inuyasha, after they sat back down, leaned over to Kagome, "Is it almost over?" She shook her head, "No, we still have Home Ec." "What?" "Cooking."  
  
But Inuyasha never got a chance to cook. Rather, it was more like he watched and ate the ingredients as Kagome told him to mix them. At one point, she handed him a bag of chocolate chips and told him to mix it into the batter. But, instead, he ate the entire bag, got a stomachache, and he and Kagome were sent home early. On the way back through Tokyo, Inuyasha looked around in wonder, "I just can't tell one thing, Kagome. Will the world be a better place in the future? Or, will it go to the dogs?" Kagome looked around, too. She saw how Inuyasha was intimidated by all the large buildings and loud noises, "It won't all be bad. It has its fair share of quirks, but mostly everything is good. Hey! Why don't we go to the museum so I can show you?" And, before he knew it, Kagome was dragging him to this "museum", as she called it. But, when they got there, he refused to go in. It was a big, scary building! She sighed, "Inuyasha, if you don't follow me I'll say the "s" word." He crossed his arms, "What's so good about a museum anyway?" She put her hands on her hips, "It's educational! Now, come on!" And then, he followed her inside. He was immediately intimidated all over again. All the knowledge of the world from the present all the way back to when huge monsters called "dinosaurs" ruled the earth was packed under one roof. But, the time period he didn't see anything from was his own. He finally found out Kagome was holding back on it. "Kagome? Can't we go see stuff from my era?" She seemed uncomfortable at first, then gave in. As they walked, she explained, "I can't help thinking that, by showing you this stuff, I'm corrupting history. Oh well, no matter." Then, they finally entered the room of the Feudal Era. But, it wasn't the many scrolls, or the paintings, or the artifacts that caught Inuyasha's attention. It wasn't the sadness of seeing all the ancient weapons of demon exterminators or the magical things used by priests and priestesses that got to him. Instead, he quickly crossed the room to a small podium in the center. He almost broke the glass that protected the contents of it, for inside, were the one hundred or so shards of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha stood with his eyes open, "Kagome?" She slowly sidled up to him, "I didn't want to bring you to this room, Inuyasha. These are the only remaining fragments of the Jewel of Four Souls but, as you can see and feel, they're powerless. Nothing more than pieces of glass now. She pointed to a card in front of the jewel pieces and summarized, "It says here that, in the Feudal Era, the pieces of this jewel were under constant toss up between humans. Of course, we know better. Legend has it that they became powerless after a demon had used it." Inuyasha was pretty much shaking her, "What!? What did the demon use it for? Who was it!" She shook her head, "What! Do I look like a historian to you? I've already asked around here and they know nothing about it. But I think we weren't meant to know, Inuyasha. Otherwise our mission to find the shards in your time would be jeopardized. You got it? These are dead shards now." Inuyasha nodded, "I'm sorry. Guess I still want to find them all. And, seeing them here like this." She nodded, "Would you like to see anything else? There's a lot of demon folklore that I think you'd have fun laughing at." He shook his head, "No, let's go."  
  
Later that evening, Inuyasha found himself wandering around Tokyo in borrowed street clothes, Kagome at his side. He didn't know where she was taking him. It was a surprise. She bounced along happily, "I hope you like this place, Inuyasha! It takes me weeks to save up enough money just to come here myself." He nodded then asked offhandedly, "Kagome? Are you gonna come back through the well with me tomorrow? It'll be Saturday, after all." She shrugged, half annoyed at his question after her own statement, but half intrigued. She missed the Feudal Era. Finally, they rounded a corner and Inuyasha found himself standing in front of what looked like a traditional style teahouse snuggled between two buildings. There was even a Zen garden and bamboo shoots growing out of the ground. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow incredulously, "You save up for weeks to come here when all you have to do is jump through a well and experience a whole world like it?!" She crossed her arms, "Well, maybe I enjoy civilization!" Then, she amused herself by jumping from rock to rock on the path that led to the teahouse. Though his nose was weak, his mouth still watered at the smell of the food coming from the house. It smelled delicious! Sliding back the front door, Inuyasha saw that it was actually a modern version of a restaurant. It was "civilized", as Kagome would call it, with comfy mats to kneel on and electric candles overhead. A young waitress dressed as a geisha led them to their table in the corner of the restaurant, and Inuyasha eyed the woman angrily as she walked away, "Feh, what a fake!" Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha. could you at least try to get into the mood of this place? I'm doing this for you!" Then, she handed him a menu and he studied it, "What?" She smiled and said matter-of-factly, "You read it and order what you want from it! It's called Modern Ingenuity!" He sighed, "I think I'd rather Feudal Ingenuity, but whatever." Now, he began to look over the menu and his mouth watered at the descriptions of every food. Not being able to decide exactly, he picked out a sampler platter and told Kagome that's what he wanted. She, on the other hand, was getting a kind of oyster platter. When their waitress came back, she leaned forward towards Inuyasha, obviously trying to show off her bust-line to him, "Sir? What would you like to drink?" He cocked his head, "Do you have any good sake?" She smiled, "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't serve alcohol to minors. Could I perhaps get you a soda?" He was about to argue with the woman and say he was over fifty years old, but he thought he would just confuse her. So, he finally settled on tea and allowed Kagome to order her own drink, soda, as well as their meals. Then, the waitress went away and Kagome leaned forward and smiled, "I saw you were about to argue with her. How old are you anyway?" He scratched his head in thought, "Hmm, I kinda lost count. Let's see. I was. twenty-eight when Kikyo bound me to a tree. Fifty years passed. It's been a year since I was revived. Um.?" Kagome counted, "Seventy-nine? Would you look this good if you had been awake for all those years instead of under a spell?" He grinned arrogantly and crossed his arms, "If you're willing to take it that far and say I look good." She growled, "Don't get your hopes up, creep! Now, I asked you a question!" Inuyasha thought and said silently, "As a half demon, I guess I just wouldn't age as fast as the normal human. But, the spell I was under had nothing to do with it. I aged in those fifty years, but only in the way a human would age in one. I mean. I'll eventually die, after all." At the word "die", he could see the surprise on Kagome's face, "H-how can you say that so offhandedly like that? Don't you care?" Inuyasha shrugged, "Not really. I mean, it doesn't bother me all that much. I'm sure my dad wished his death to come sooner than it did. And I bet my brother will begin to feel that way in his own time. It's not that fun to live for a long time, Kagome. It's one of the many reasons demons sometimes envy humans. I mean, let's see. Humans can live for about a hundred years. Do you know how long demons can live? A lot longer. As a half-demon dog, I could live anywhere up to two thousand years. But we really don't know. My father, as a full dog demon, lived until he was five thousand and seventy two years old. And, in that time, he says he got to witness the endless cycle of creation and destruction of the human race countless times. Can you imagine what it must have been like to live that long?" Kagome was entranced, "No." Inuyasha kept up his lecture in a voice a little above a whisper. Kagome had never heard him speak this intimately to her before, "I must have been hard. My father fell in love with numerous humans and hanyou alike, and they all died in their own time, leaving him alone. Eventually, his children died, too. And it was hard to find any female dog demon that would love him. Females are arrogant and bitchy. They don't like to play nice. I mean, in all his years, he was only able to succeed in loving Sesshomoaru's mother to the point where he could have him. Female dog demons are cruel. I think. I think that's why I enjoy your company, Kagome." As soon as these words were muttered from his mouth, he recoiled and blushed. But, not as much as she did. But, instead of giggling girlishly and rubbing it in, she chose to smile demurely, "Thanks, Inuyasha." By that time, the waitress had come back with their drinks, which they sipped at while speaking of other matters, such as the jewel, and taking bets on how long it would take Miroku to lay Sango. Kagome didn't like this second conversation as much as the first one. It was guy talk, after all! But she enjoyed seeing Inuyasha smile and laugh at his own musings and, more than once that evening, she wondered if she was sitting across from an entirely different person. Their food finally came as well, and Inuyasha scoffed his down in five minutes flat, leaving Kagome vulnerable to criticism on how slow she was as she ate. To shut him up, Kagome ordered Inuyasha an ice-cream sundae, giving him just the right amount of brain-freeze to keep him quiet so she could finish. Then, after she had paid their bill, Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand out into the moonless night.  
  
Entering her house, Kagome read a note on the kitchen table: Dear Kagome (And Inuyasha ^.^), Souta is sleeping over a friend's house tonight and I needed to take Grandpa to the hospital. Nothing serious, he just bumped his head on the attic stairs. I'm estimating we'll be home early in the morning, you know how the lines are at the Emergency Room. Please be good and lock up the shine ASAP! Love, Mom. Kagome sighed and put the note down, "Figures. They leave, and I'm stuck doing the dirty work. Come on, Inuyasha. We have to go lock up." He nodded and followed her outside, where they proceeded to padlock all the shrine houses and the front gate. Then, they were done and sitting quietly in the living room. Like the previous night in Kagome's bedroom, Kagome sat on the furniture while Inuyasha donned the floor. After a day of desks, he couldn't stand chairs of any sort any longer. Waiting for Kagome to say something, Inuyasha amused himself by playing with the laces on his borrowed shoes. He couldn't stand shoes, but didn't dare take them off until Kagome told him to. As a human, the last thing he wanted was to be "sat". "Inuyasha? What would you like to do tonight?" Kagome looked at him with a hopeful face. He shrugged, "I don't know. Guess we could go to bed." At this, she humphed defiantly, "And what would the demon in you like to do?" He cocked his head, "What?" Then, before he knew it, she was kneeling down in front of him, pleading, "In truth, Inuyasha, you've been scaring me all day. You're not like yourself. You're acting like a human. which is fine, but I like the half-breed you! It's greedy, but I think I like when you're arrogant and angry at me for everything. Inuyasha, I." Inuyasha heard these words, and was getting mad at her, wanting to yell, "Well, tough! You don't have the little problem of turning into another person once a month!" But, he didn't say it. She did have that problem; PMS. So, instead, he decided to silence her. He allowed his human instincts to take over and, before he knew it, he was leaned over and brushing his lips over Kagome's. Then, he drew back and saw that she was speechless. Tenderly, she touched her lips, "Inuyasha.?" In some ways, his human instincts were driving him to be hornier than he normally was. But he kept himself in check and stared at her dangerously, "And what would you like to do, Kagome?" "Huh?" Her question came out as a timid squeak, and Inuyasha kept himself from pushing forward and mounting her. He had been tortured for a day, but he would hold out for her sake. She thought, "What would I like to do?" Slowly, he edged towards her and said huskily, "Your family's gone. we're all alone." She began to cower, "Inuyasha, you're scaring me." "Well then, allow me to strike fear into your heart." Subconsciously, the pure demon side of him was beginning to emerge. Even though he was human, the demon in him was beginning to surface. He didn't like the feeling. He felt like he had no control. He wanted to tell Kagome to go upstairs and lock herself in her room before he did something to her, but the thought of her bedroom only corrupted his mind. Slowly, he forced himself to shut his eyes, to stop smelling and hearing her. If he couldn't sense Kagome, then she would be safe. But the demon that appeared when he sleepwalked was beginning to surface, and it knew what it wanted; Kagome. And, it didn't help that Kagome was suddenly touching him, running a hand along his jaw, as a lover would do, except that she did it out of concern. He felt his muscles shake violently. Was the moon coming back? There had been an eclipse that day. It would throw off the phases of the moon, after all. 'But, if I turn back to myself, will she be more. or less safe?' He had no answer. All he know was that she was driving him nuts. 'Stay focused! Don't think!' But, he suddenly realized he had caught the tail end of a request to take her. He opened his eyes and stared into her own, which were only inches from his face, "What?" Her request came out shakily, "I. Inuyasha, I know what you want to do. I don't care if you do it. I think. that maybe I was hoping for it. Maybe I've been hoping for it. Like last night. I was expecting it. I've been expecting it for some time. So, if you want." "What? Do you take me for a lecher?" Hearing her request had somehow turned him off and he was able to push her away and stand up. She looked up to him, and he could see a bit of disappointment in her eyes. Then, he saw her lips turn down in a pout. Sighing, he sat down again to explain, "Kagome, don't push it with me. Besides, you're too young." She exploded in his face, "What! And I'm not to young to experience Miroku's abuses? P- lease! Gimme a break! I'm not a little kid. I'm practically a mature woman and I." Again, he cut her off with a kiss. This time it was longer and more heated. He could feel the effect of it down in the pit of his human stomach; burning with every sound he heard. Slowly, he arched her back and delved his tongue down into her mouth, leaving her helpless, breathless, but happy. She groaned into his mouth and it was all too much for him, and he pulled away. At this, she took the hint, "Maybe. some more. another time?" He shrugged, "If I feel up to it." He couldn't believe he had just said that! No. He couldn't believe he had just kissed her! Didn't he love Kikyo? Hadn't he sworn himself to her? Picking out the first Miroku-type excuse that came to mind, he thought it, 'Well. Kagome and Kikyo are practically one in the same.' But no, he refused to do anything to Kagome. Mentally, he convinced himself that she wasn't ready, and he pulled away from her again, 'If she decides to seduce me like a common whore, hell, I'd go for that. But I wont be the one to make the first move. That'll have to be her job. I won't have that blame placed on me.' Then, he lay down on her couch, back towards her. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Inuyasha had a nightmare that night, but it was kind of comical at the same time, and it really turned him on. Kagome, in it, had seduced him and forced herself on him for an hour. Or, was it the other way around? He couldn't tell. It was just all too good and he didn't want it to end so he didn't question it. But, it finally did end and he woke up with a start. Where was he? For some reason, he was laying on the floor of Kagome's room. She was asleep in her bed. It was still nighttime, and he could see the stars shining brightly outside of her window. Hopefully, he looked at his fingers. But they were still human. He was still human. Inuyasha sighed and turned towards Kagome. What the heck was he doing in her room? 'Ok then, maybe I sleep walked here.' It was a possibility, after all. He at least hoped that's what happened, and prayed that it wasn't the kind of scenario that he'd had in his dream. Shaking the thought off, he stood up and over Kagome again. He just wanted to, like he had for the past week. It felt so normal now. Like the previous night, he stood over Kagome and watched her breathe, 'She's safe here, at least. Any why shouldn't she be? Maybe this era is best for her.' He flinched at the thought. Leave Kagome behind? Steal her jewel fragments and prevent her from ever going back? Never. She would be safe, but he would be miserable. Carefully, he sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. She was so beautiful when asleep. But, after what had happened that evening, he found it to be a sly kind of beauty, 'I can't believe she wanted me to take her! Has she been taking lessons from Miroku?' Well, it wasn't like Inuyasha didn't want her. He'd often dreamed of it, having erotic nightmares that made him wake up in fits of ecstasy. Whenever he did this, though, Shippou always thought Inuyasha was having a seizure. But hell, who cared? He felt the demon coming back to his again now, and he eyed Kagome's body up and down hungrily, 'Just once. Maybe just once.' He couldn't help it now. She had fallen asleep in her clothes again and wasn't even tucked in. She was vulnerable. Slowly, he slid a hand forward and lifted the bottom hem of her shirt.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha woke up happily, realizing his ears were dancing around on the top of his head to the sound of morning. He could smell sausages being cooked downstairs and realized that his nose was back too, 'Yay! I'm myself again!' But, when he moved, he felt himself pinned down. Opening one eye, he noticed an arm was draped over his bare chest, hugging him closely to the person it belonged to, 'Oh shit.' Slowly, he turned his head and saw Kagome snuggled into his back. His first instinct was to jump and yell, "What happened! What did we do!?" But, instead, he smiled at her, realizing his tender, human mind was still with him. He reached behind him and dragged clawed fingers through her hair. It was soft. Then, he turned to face her. She smiled in her sleep and breathed heavily. There was a healthy pink glow in her cheeks. 'She looks so happy.' Then, laughing a bit, he ran his tongue over his lips, 'Now I'll have something to brag to Miroku about.' But then, he remembered his promise to her and he retracted the thought. Inuyasha yawned lazily and reached behind her, dragging her naked body close to his. She groaned into his chest, "Five more minutes." He just smiled and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "It's late, we need to get up." Just then, her eyes bolted open and stared into his. They were frightened at first, but then softened, "Guess I forgot." Then, she sat up and yawned loudly, draping herself over Inuyasha as she settled back down, "Inuyasha? Can we go back to the Feudal Era today?" Slowly, he nodded and his eyes slid shut, "Sure. Just five more minutes." 


End file.
